Liberty Walk
Liberty Walk is the eleventh book in the third season of Catatouille101's popular series The Thunder Cats. The cats on the cover are Tegan and Jet. Blurb The group has finally completed their long, hard journey to find the cure for The Thunder Cats! Now that all is well, Orla once again becomes pregnant, and Jet is overly excited that it may be a male this time, being that he's always wanted a son. But when the kitten turns out to be a female, Jet's inner evil began to return as it did to Tia and Nia, and Nia's nightmare may return to another cat...but of Jet's own blood. Synopsis The book begins with Dakota and Cat watching the sky when Dakota acknowledges how much it meant to him that Cat was staying and was his new mate. He compares his past mate, Cream , and Cat mentally but is interrupted by Jet who is very excited. Jet gets upset that he realised that they saw him and not angry for long: he reveals the news that Orla is pregnant again and receives some congratulations. He says that he hopes that this kitten will finally be male and then goes off to debate on names with Orla. Cat and Dakota note that they will be overjoyed, no matter what the gender. A month later, Orla is thanking her daughter, Candace , for making a wonderful dinner to celebrate. Jet brings up the subject of their new son again, and Candace reminds him that there is a 50/50 chance of the wished gender. She calms the tension by joking about his past viciousness and they all laugh until interrupted by Orla giving birth. Orla remembers how much it hurts as Candace delivers the kitten with Jet to help comfort her. After the birth, Jet is overjoyed by his new son until Candace tells him that it is a female. After another time-skip (a few weeks later), Orla is seen to still being ill after giving birth to the newly named Tegan. When she asks if Orla will be OK, Jet snaps at her and continues to bully her – mentioning Tommy and Chloe’s behaviour – until he tells her to go to bed after she demands to be told why he is so mean. Tegan begins to sleep while Jet furiously remembers wanting a simple son. Tegan, Tommy and Chloe watch the sun set and Tommy asks her why she is so sad. She replies that he father hates her, and uses an example of an accident (falling) to try and describe to Tommy what happens. Eventually, Cat calls her children to bed, and Tegan wonders if Jet treated Candace this way. Jet calls her furiously and she wishes for the love similar to Cat's. She finds Jet unwashed and he taunts her. He tortures her and tells her that he wanted a son, and not a worthless daughter. Tegan manages to escape and is found by Dakota, who promptly delivers her to his own den. Tegan is said to be having a violent sleep, and she later wakes up and Dakota probes her for information. She tells him about Jet's attack and Dakota goes to find him. Jet mentions her and calls her a traitor, and Dakota accuses him of being evil. Dakota creates a cover story that Tegan got attacked by a badger late at night and helps her recover. Dakota brings Tegan to Candace's den, and Candace is shocked to see her condition. She comments that she's glad Orla isn't awake or else she'd be freaking out. Candace observes Tegan's wounds and notices that they don't look like they were from a badger. Tegan interupts her when she was about to say they looked like they were from a cat by pretending that the medicine stung. When Dakota leaves Candace's den, Tommy is outside waiting for him. Tommy says he wishes he could have been there when Tegan was being hurt so he could help her, but Dakota tells him there was nothing he could have done. Jet comes out of his den to talk to Dakota, and Tommy snaps at him when he says hello. After Tommy runs off, Jet explains to Dakota why he did what he did the other night to Tegan. He tells Dakota about his kittenhood and how his father beat him and his siblings. Dakota feels bad for what happened to Jet in his past, but he reminds him that he shouldn't take it out on Tegan. Jet asks Dakota to talk to Tegan for him and tell her that's he's sorry. Dakota accepts. Dakota runs into Iris, who is furious with Jet, and tells Dakota not to tell Tegan what Jet said. But Dakota believes Jet is truely sorry, so he doesn't listen to Iris and tells Tegan what Jet said. Tegan doesn't want to forgive Jet at first, but she finally gives in. After a day, Candace walks Tegan back to Jet's den. Tegan is healed, although she still has some permanent scars. Tegan runs into Jet's den happily and tells him that she forgives him, but Jet doesn't come out. Before Tegan came back, Jet had been lying in his den having a flashback of when he was younger. Kitten Jet is seen curiously roaming the woods. He finds a ball and starts playing with it until he crashes into his older brother, Fuzz. Fuzz bullies Jet, and his sister, Twinkle joins in. Fuzz steals the ball Jet found and throws it in the river to make Jet upset. Soon Jet's father, Pierce, interupts them and snarls at them that there's work to be done. He slashes Twinkle across the face after she says they weren't doing anything. Pierce, now angry, asks who is next. He leaps at Jet and starts beating him. Jet starts fighting back, but little did he know that he was doing the same thing to Tegan in reality. He sees Tegan lying on the ground just like Piece had been, and Candace and Orla were standing at the entrance of his den. Orla is completely shocked at what she's seen. She starts weeping over Tegan, and the next second she's calling Jet nasty names and she decides they are leaving the forest. Jet tries to tell Orla that he didn't mean to hurt Tegan and he thought she was his father. Orla doesn't listen and she drags Candace and Tegan away with her, leaving Jet alone without a family anymore. References & Citations Category:Season 3